Alone in a New World
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: Alex Vause and Piper Chapman are committed lovers on a road trip around the USA. While camping in the woods of North Carolina they slip into a blissful state and wake up to a whole new world. Can they overcome the challenges they face in the new world? Vauseman AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex, oh Alex, please don't stop!" Piper moaned into her girlfriend's ear, as Alex's fingers curled inside her. It was a lovely Saturday morning, and Alex had woken her up by going down on her in between the sheets. They were renting an RV for their Cross-Country Road Trip and were currently stationed in North Carolina. Alex bit down on Piper's neck as the blond came, screaming Alex's name. "Damn kid, I love it when you do that." She snickered before her lips pressed against hers warmly. They kissed for a few moments before the AC kicked on, causing Piper to jump.  
Alex laughed at her skittish tendencies and drew her in closer. She could feel the other girl's heart racing, and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to turn the radio on and make us breakfast okay?" Piper unhooked her hands from Alex's and stood up. She stretched her back and thighs out before parading her naked body out into the kitchen area. She flipped on the radio and turned the dial. A catchy tune started playing, and she started swaying her hips as she sauntered to the mini fridge and opened the carton of eggs.  
"Damnit, we're out of eggs! Alex I told you when we're out of something you have to throw it out and tell me!" She sighed and threw the carton in the trash beside her. Alex was behind her now, wrapping her arms around her thin waist.  
"I know Pipes, I'm sorry. We can go to town and get some eggs and anything else you want." Her lips trailed from the blonde's ear, to her neck, to her collar bone, eliciting a moan from Piper. "You can't do that when I'm trying to be mad at you. It throws me off." She turned around to face her black haired lover, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They stood there for a while making out, before Piper pulled away to get dressed. As much as she loved being in Alex's arms, she was starving from their little rendezvous this morning. Alex climbed into the driver seat and started the RV, going into town didn't take long so she didn't even put her seat belt on. The engine revved and they were on their way into town.  
"Alex, is something going on today? Is a football team playing or something?" Alex looked past her window and saw the lineup of cars headed in the opposite direction.  
"No, I don't think so. I mean, there may be a fair or something. I don't know kid, but I do know I don't want to sit in that traffic on the way back. Think we could skip out on the eggs until tomorrow?" Piper sighed and took Alex's hand in her own. "I guess. But you owe me big ti-" before Piper could finish her sentence Alex was slamming on the breaks. The sight that lay ahead of them was horrifying. The city was up in flames, people running around screaming. They couldn't tell what they were screaming at in the beginning, until a body landed in front of the RV.  
Piper screamed bloody murder as another human, or what could have been mistaken as one, jumped on the body and began feasting. Alex stared open mouthed at the gruesome scene before collecting her thoughts. "Holy shit we gotta get out of here!" She put the RV in reverse. As the engine roared, the thing in front of them looked up from its meal. It hissed at them as it slowly rose and started after their vehicle. Piper's face was riddled with tears and Alex was sweating nervously as she hit the gas. They sped off, far enough to safely turn around.  
"Alex you're in the wrong lane!" Piper screamed, frantically looking about for other cars or pedestrians. The cars on the other side of the street were still there, honking and screaming at each other. She knew that if the barrier wasn't there, they would have been stuck in the same traffic everyone else was.  
"I don't really think that matters right now Pipes! We just watched a man get murdered and eaten in front of us!" Alex yelled over the hum of the AC and Piper's sobs.  
She did have a point, though Piper's mind couldn't quite grasp what was going on. She had just seen a man get murdered and eaten alive, her girlfriend was driving in the wrong lane, she didn't get her eggs, and the city was on fire.  
"So much for a great Saturday." She huffed, turning left and onto a dirt road. "We're getting away from this state as soon as possible. We need to get away from here. We can go north, and then east. In a few days we can end up in New York."  
"Who says it's not like this everywhere?!" Piper screamed, the image of the dead man flashing in her head. "Piper! I need you to calm the fuck down and stop yelling at me! I can't concentrate on driving us the hell out of here if you keep fucking screaming!" Alex's face was red, and she felt bad for yelling at her girlfriend, but she needed to concentrate to save their lives. They travelled north for about forty five minutes in silence. When they reached Virginia, the sight was very different. Places were all closed down and locked up. It was only three in the afternoon so the time had nothing to do with it. "What the hell," Piper whispered as they saw a huge billboard containing just three words. 'Turn Back Now'

"Al, please, we can't go here. The sign is clearly warning us for imminent danger ahead. Have you never seen a scary movie before?! I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is I'm not playing games and potentially losing my life. Or more importantly, losing yours." Alex's heart and face softened at her words. It wasn't rare that Piper mentioned how important Alex was to her, but it always melted her heart when she did. She was madly in love with this girl and had been since day one. They had met at a bar, Piper had just graduated college 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex slowed to a stop, putting the RV in park. She got out of the driver seat and went to the kitchen area. She pulled out the largest knives they had, a rolling pin, and a meat cleaver from the drawer. She laid them out and went into the sleeping area. She changed into her most comfortable pair of jeans and a tank top she had bought in Bora Bora. Piper had watched her silently through this whole process, knowing she would explain herself eventually. She slid on her running shoes, and took up her supplies. "Get changed, something you can run in. Something you can fight in." Piper shot up and started to panic. She had a pair of green hiking shorts, and a loose fitting top that matched pretty well. She put on her pair of running shoes as well, and looked at Alex approvingly. "Only in the time of crisis can you look cute kid." She smiled at her and took her hand. "Listen, whatever we face out there, we face it together. If it's like this everywhere, we're on our own. People are dying, people are dead. Those things, whatever they are, are dangerous and hungry. If I've seen any scary movies I know this much. Don't go out alone. Don't play hero. Don't draw attention to yourself. Most importantly, don't get bit. We have no clue what those things can do to us. So be prepared to fight. It'll be like that time we went to Japan, and we got free karate lessons form that sleazeball who tried to sleep with us."  
Piper laughed at the memory. She looked into Alex's eyes, and kissed her gently. Knowing this could be the last time. Alex put the RV in drive and slowly made their way into the town. Everything was shut down. The bars, the stores, the restaurants. Not a single sign was lit up, not a single living person could be seen. There were, however, dead bodies strewn across sidewalks and entrances.  
"This looks like a good place to stay, we can leave the RV running and grab whatever we need. Grab food, water, medicine-"  
"Alex, I know what we need. You're the one who doesn't stock up!" She laughed nervously and stood up, preparing herself. Once more the RV was put in park, Alex gave Piper some of the weapons and put her game face on.  
"Let's do this."  
They exited the RV silently, scoping out the scene before them. The stench of rotting bodies filled the air. Piper gagged, holding on to Alex's shoulder as they went along. She signaled to Alex to look to her left, where a store front was already broken into. Alex nodded, and they proceeded with caution. There were no sounds, there was no wind. Just silence and stench. Something neither of them were comfortable with. They climbed through the window, Alex first with Piper right behind her. The store was silent as well. No power, no AC, no lights, nothing. It looked like it was a drugstore, one of those that had all the things you needed; food, drinks, toys, beach wear, sunglasses, medicine. The place had already been ransacked, so there wasn't much to choose from. There were a few bottles of water and juice that they picked up, and some Advil that hadn't been stolen. A few bags and boxes of dry foods, cereal and crackers. Things that hadn't been touched though were the magazines, the toys, and the other clothes. Alex knew better, she grabbed eight magazines and some duct tape. They checked the kitchen area to see if there were any knives left, or anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing. Not even any spatulas or basters. There was a sudden rustle behind the pharmacy counter, and Piper jumped. Alex took her hand and silenced her before she could yell. A body was rolling around, and Alex could see it over the ledge of the counter. No doubt it was a dead one, an alive dead one that is. Alex approached it silently and peered over to assess the state it was in. It had no legs, but two arms and a mouth that was still able to bite her. She took the knife she had and handed the supplies to Piper. She jumped the counter and stood over the breathing corpse. The smell was terrible, the sight almost as bad. Without thinking, she slammed the knife into it's head. A shrill scream came from its mouth, causing Piper to gasp. Alex stood up and ran to her, not waiting to see if that had killed it or not. She grabbed her and they ran for the RV, knowing that they had enough fun for one day. Piper was sobbing as they entered their safe zone. She looked at Alex who had a wild look in her eyes. She was shaking, but she searched the rooms thoroughly to make sure no one had gotten in while they were gone. They were safe.  
"Al-Al-Alex" Piper sputtered, not knowing how to react. Alex went to comfort her but Piper pushed her away, a shaky hand pointed to her shirt. Alex looked down, and saw what had caused Piper's reaction.  
"Oh fuck!" She grumbled, looking at the blood and guts that had been spattered on her. "That's just fucking gross. Help me get it off Pipes, cut the shirt open. I'm not getting that shit on me." With a steadier hand now, Piper approached her and took the neck of the shirt in her hand. She was careful not to touch the blood, and careful not to hurt Alex. She made a quick and precise cut, that easily tore the rest of the shirt off. Alex stood there shirtless, staring at Piper. "Pipes…" Her voice was shaky. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she scooped up the small blond in her arms and held her.

"That was so scary, Alex I've never seen you like this…that raw brutality…where did it come from?" She was almost convulsing in her girlfriends arms, she was scared beyond belief. Alex hushed her, and they stood there for a few moments just holding each other. When she was satisfied, Alex let her go and threw the shirt out of the window 


	3. Chapter 3

They traveled for thirty seven miles before they found a dirt road leading into the woods. As Alex had seen in the movies before, being in the woods in the RV would be relatively safe. She knew how to get out and she knew they would be safe in the vehicle. They slept tightly wound into each other that night, awoken by the sun drifting in through the half-closed blinds. Piper was still laying in bed when Alex looked over. She had been up for ten minutes now and wanted to let her get as much sleep as possible. They had to travel farther today, they had to go North to see if it was like this everywhere. If it was, they'd drive on the wrong side of the road again, and ransack whatever buildings they could. It was them against the world now. Sort of how it had always been, just now in a more literal sense. Piper stirred and looked over at Alex, lust in her eyes. "I had a dream that this was all a dream…that none of this is real. I woke up and didn't see you next to me and for a second I thought you had left. I'm glad you didn't leave."  
Alex threw herself onto the bed, and sprawled out in front of Piper.  
"Pipes, babe, I would never leave. Ever. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." She took her hand and placed it gently in the crook of Piper's neck, pulling her down for a sweet kiss. She propped herself up on one elbow to get closer to her, needing the space between them gone. Alex had always found solace in Piper's kisses, in her body, no matter what. Soon the blond was straddling her, grinding her own hips into her. Alex moaned at the gesture and kissed her roughly back. She reached up and two breasts met her hands. She kneaded them and pinched nipples between her fingers. Piper gasped, biting her lower lip. "I need you." Those three words sent Alex spiraling. She flipped Piper over and took control, this was no time for games. She didn't need to worry about taking any clothes off, they were both already naked. Piper leaned over Alex's body straddling her, her nipples finding themselves trapped in her girlfriend's mouth. Alex grabbed Piper's ass and pulled her in closer, grinding hard against her. Her hand slid from her ass to her hip, grazing her fingernails over the soft skin beneath them. From her hip she traveled to her thighs, scratching harder now, teasing and taunting Piper with what she wanted most: her. Her fingers spread over her center, opening her wide for easier access. Piper was already dripping wet, and Alex reveled in the sensation of being that close to her. No matter if it was the 298th time they had sex, or the first, it was always just as amazing. Alex's long, slender fingers skillfully played with Piper's clit, causing Piper to buck and roll her hips. Slowly she inserted two fingers, and Piper froze. She yelped in ecstasy, digging her nails into Alex. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, and you're going to scream my name." Alex breathed, her voice husky and her fingers still inside Piper. She moaned when Alex spoke to her like that, and started riding her fingers. Up and down, up and down, grinding and thrusting. They could both hear how wet she was, and Alex could feel her walls clenching around her fingers. She threw her down then, and wiggled her way in between her legs. There was no hesitation, no fight. Alex's tongue slid over her slick slit and licked her up. Piper latched on to her hair, pulling her in further. There was nothing she loved more than the feeling of Alex's tongue right there. It didn't take long for Piper to feel the fire spreading through her. Alex's tongue flicked over her clit and her fingers were inside of her. With her speed increasing, Piper let out a hushed scream. "I'm-I'm I'm coming! Baby I'm coming!" Alex smiled while pressed against her, letting her ride her orgasm out. Breathless, Piper took Alex's head and pulled her up. Their lips met and that fire was there again. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed her down slowly, making herself comfortable in between Alex's legs. She started by rubbing her fingers over her clit. Alex loved that. She moaned and threw her head back, enjoying every sensation. Piper's mouth was leaving little hickeys all over her stomach and waist line while her fingers worked Alex. Thump Thump Thump Alex and Piper both jumped, straightening themselves out. Thump Thump Thump They threw on the closest clothes could find and were both spewing out profanities.  
"I was this fucking close!" Alex whispered, anger building inside of her. There were a lot of things she could handle, but being interrupted was not one of them.  
What they saw shocked them. 


	4. Chapter 4

A small goat was ramming it's head against the door of the RV. Alex huffed and Piper laughed, it was a cute little goat, harmless, just lost and probably scared of the RV.  
She slowly opened the door, giving the goat room and time to move out of the way. She stepped out and bent down to get eye level with the little fellow "Hey there little guy!" As soon as she looked into the eyes of the goat, it made an angry noise and charged after her. Piper screamed and Alex threw a wooden spoon at it. It fell back confused and ran away.  
"A spoon, A WOODEN SPOON ALEX REALLY?" Alex shot her a look.  
"I could have just saved your life! Even if it was just a wooden spoon!" She helped Piper up and they were about to go back in the RV when leaves started rustling behind a bush. "Come out, or, or, I'll hurt you" Alex had the spoon in her hand again, ready to fight.  
"Not with a lil ol weapon like that." A woman's voice said. She walked out from behind the bushes, dirty and wild looking, with a softness in her eyes. She had a bow and arrow in her hands, and she eyed Piper and Alex carefully. "What are you two doing in this neck of the woods? City wasn't good enough for y'all?"  
Alex sneered, this woman was already getting on her nerves.  
"City's been abandoned. Guess you wouldn't really know since you're all hippy woodsy Sally over here huh?" The woman raised her bow at Alex's head. Piper intervened by standing in between the two of them.  
"I hardly think that's necessary right? I mean, we're just camping here, we're trying to go North. I'm sorry if we intruded on your territory."  
"This ain't my territory," the woman spat. "This land belongs to the monsters now. I just do what I gotta to survive, y'all would be wise to not stay in one place too long. This thing, whatever it is, is going around fast. Claiming lives faster 'n Malaria."  
"Understood. You look hungry, have you eaten anything lately?" Piper asked, her voice soothing. Alex's hand fell on her shoulder, whispering in her ear.  
"You know what you're doing Pipes?" She nodded and asked the woman to join them inside.  
After making some sandwiches for everyone, they sat down and began to talk. The woman's name was Rebecca, and she had taken refuge in the woods after the town evacuation.  
"Ain't really been eating anything but squirrel. The deer's are so scared they run off just like all the humans. I don't know plant life too well, so I eat grass that I clean in the river down a ways. I steer clear of berries and such, never know if they is poisonous or not." Piper was listening intently, but Alex seemed really not to care. The whole refugee Tarzan thing wasn't her idea of fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

An hour passed of small talk, asking about each other's lives and how they had found their ways in this crazy world. Rebecca was a lone ranger, so to speak, and fought tooth and nail to stay alive. Alex admired her strength, but didn't trust her. She reminded her of her Aunt Trisha, a professional wrestler who went postal on her family farm and chopped up live chickens and pigs because she wanted to get rid of the competition. She shuddered at the memory, remembering the blood bath that she was called to help clean up. Her blonde counterpart was busy chatting away and she excused herself quietly. She used the restroom, washed her hands, and took inventory of their weapons. It was easy to use anything to bash in mindless zombie heads, it was another to make them last after countless kills. A blender would shatter maybe after just one hit, but the blades inside could be used to attach to other items or thrown to cause a bloody death. She didn't know what they would face on their way up North, but she did want to be ready to survive, and to protect Piper. She looked over her shoulder to her lovers illuminated face. The sun was shining right on her face, her eyes were shining so bright it melted Alex's heart. She loved her so much it almost hurt her. She was constantly bursting with love and happiness, even when she didn't show it. "I know! Oh I know, this one over here, she's as stubborn as any. I can't even get her to throw things out when they're empty."  
Rebecca stood up, and thanked them for their hospitality. "I sure do appreciate you invitin' me over here for dinner. It was the best thing I've eaten in weeks. I wish y'all luck on your endeavors and I hope you survive."  
She picked her bow and arrow up and shook hands with both Alex and Piper. "Rebecca, wait." Alex handed her a large knife, wrapped in a piece of newspaper.  
"Just, something to help you on your way." She tipped her head and walked out of the RV silently. Piper locked the door, and turned to her black haired beauty.  
"That was absolutely selfless of you. You are so amazing baby." She walked towards her and took her up in her arms. Alex smirked, shoving off the compliment. In fact, the second Piper was in her arms she only had one thing on her mind. She wanted to finish what they had started that morning, and she didn't have to voice it. As if she could feel the need, Piper pushed her backwards until her feet caught the bed and she fell on it. Alex showed a toothy smile, and pulled Piper on top of her. Piper almost tore the shirt off of her tall frame. Alex heaved a large sigh, readying herself for what was about to come.  
Piper leaned down and placed soft kisses over her lover's body. Alex was tight and toned, it made Piper wet just looking at her. She grinded hard against her, taking her large breasts in her hands, to be followed by her mouth. Alex's nipples hardened fast as the blonde's tongue flicked and circled over them. She squeezed generously, and the black haired girl moaned loudly. Not wanting to wait any longer, the blonde reached down and undid her girlfriend's pants. She slid them off with ease, and stared at the black silky underwear Alex was wearing. "You are so gorgeous." She whispered as she kissed her center through her underwear. She could feel and smell how wet Alex was for her, and it lit a fire deep within. A small moan escaped her lips and she slid off her panties. Her tongue traveled up her thighs, to her clit and she dove in. Licking, sucking, and ravishing her lovers most intimate parts, they moaned in unison. She slid a finger inside of her, and Alex jumped. She wasn't used to penetration, but she had to admit that it did make her body tingle all over. One finger turned to two, and now Alex was moaning louder, saying Piper's name and holding on to her blonde hair. Piper's tongue traveled in circles as Alex shuddered, she was close to climaxing. Piper had learned after all these years that as quiet as Alex really was, her body did all the talking. She felt her walls clench around her fingers as she shuddered harder, breathless. She relaxed, and Piper withdrew. Placing gentle kisses on Alex's waist, belly button, chest, and then lips. Alex could taste herself in their kiss, and sighed in satisfaction. They fell asleep in a blissful state, waking up both hot and sweaty.  
It was midday when they had awoken. Piper didn't want to move, but Alex stirred her awake and started moving around rapidly. "Pipes, Piper, wake up. Wake up now and get dressed. It's time."  
"Time? Time for what," she was interrupted by Alex clanging pots and pans, trying to get them out of the cabinet.  
Piper jumped up and stopped Alex before she drew any more attention to themselves. She calmly placed all the items they had on the counter. There were two pots, a small and large one. Two pans, a large and small one. A rolling pin, assorted cutlery which included two butcher knives, several steak knives, and a meat cleaver. There was a rice cooker which did them no good, and a blender which Alex would take the blades out of and use the glass portion to crack open someone's head. They had a tool box, varied sizes of Philips head screw-drivers and flat head screw-drivers. Two hammers, a few pair of pliers, assorted nails, and a box cutter. Alex immediately grabbed a small sized Phillips head and started to dismantle the blender. Piper looked around for things to do. Remembering her stiff as a spray painting artist, she grabbed a few flattened cardboard boxes and went out into the woods with a can of black spray paint. She blacked out the boards, and then took up the box cutter. Using just her eyes, she cut the boards to fit the windows. Going back into the RV, she duct taped four boards to the windows which excluded the windshield and the small door window. For that, she took a small old t-shirt and pinned it up with some nails. It was easy access to see what was coming, if anything, and blocked out peeping toms or zombies looking for food. The windshield she would deal with later. Right now there were other things to do. Not that she really knew what else to do…she became anxious, her eyes shifting back and forth, she began panicking. Noticing her behavior, Alex stopped tinkering and grabbed Piper's hands. She said nothing, just looked at her through her black thick rimmed glasses, and smiled. The smile itself said more than Alex verbally could, and her hands on Pipers relaxed her immensely. 


End file.
